Are You Really?
by Junatina
Summary: Logan feels that he's stupid and is worth nothing. The gang try to make him talk but he won't say anything without being offensive. Can the gang get him to confess what's wrong? R&R. :)


**A/N: Okay so this idea basically just popped into my head and I decided to write it as a one shot, I really hope you all like it and leave a lot of reviews. This is about the friendship of the gang. Enjoy! :D**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I was on the couch in the basement just staring at the things right in front of me.

Why am I always so stupid? I can't read a book, or write a book report and I'm stupid enough to fall for a dumb trick. I hated being like this but I could never be smarter than the others especially Lindy, she always gets A's and A+'s.

Do I always have to be left out? Can't I be clever or smart?

The gang were all good at something, the only thing that I'm good at is being stupid. Then, Lindy walked down the stairs and then sat next to me.

"Logan, what's wrong? You've been like this all week, you're always depressed now and I don't know why, can you please explain to me what's going in your head?" Lindy asked.

"Why do you care?" I mumbled.

I know that was a bit mean but I wasn't in the best mood, okay?

"Because I'm your big sister," Lindy answered.

"By 20 seconds," I added.

"No by 15," Lindy corrected.

See what I mean? Everybody is better than me at everything! I even suck at foosball like seriously Lindy once beat me 7-1!

"Whatever, you know you don't always have to point out this dumb stuff," I replied.

I then walked away, even though I shouldn't have said what I said.

**Lindy's P.O.V.**

After Logan walked away with no care in the world, it left me really shocked. What did I ever do to Logan?

I decided to go to Rumble Juice to relax myself, I bought a smoothie and then met Jasmine, Delia and Garrett there. I sat with them and we all drank our smoothies.

"What's up with Logan?" I asked.

"I don't know, I was going to ask you. He hasn't been talking to us lately and whenever he does, he just offends us," Delia replied.

"Yeah it's weird," Jasmine and Garrett say together.

"We have to try and do something," I said.

"Yeah but what?" Garrett asked.

"Maybe, we could lock him in a room with us and make him talk," Jasmine suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Delia exclaimed.

We all agreed to do it.

"Yeah but when?" Garrett asked.

"Right now, come on," I instructed.

We found Logan in his room and just stormed in, Garrett locked the door and then guarded it.

"What are you guys doing?" Logan asked.

"Start talking, why are you so depressed?" Delia ordered.

Logan stayed silent.

"Logan you'll need to tell us sooner or later," Lindy added.

"How about later?" Logan suggested.

"No way, if you don't tell us, you won't be getting out of your room," Jasmine replied.

"Yeah, Logan I'm stronger than you, so you can't take me down," Garrett agreed.

"See that's why," Logan answered.

"What do you mean? You're mad because I'm stronger than you?" Garrett answered.

"No of course not! I'm angry and depressed because I feel so stupid, you guys are all better than me at everything. I'm not good at anything, just being stupid!" Logan explained.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Now that I let it all out, I couldn't help but let all the tears that I had inside flow out, they all dripped down my cheek and I didn't bother to even wipe them.

I could see the gang all felt so stupid now, they sat next to me and Garrett patted my back gently.

"Logan, you're not stupid. We're not better than you, we were so happy to have somebody so awesome in our group. Never think any different," Lindy comforted. I couldn't help but smile at that comment of Lindy's, it was one of the nicest things she's ever said to me.

"Yeah Logan, why do you think I always listen to what you say? You always make up such great plans and ideas!" Garrett added.

"Logan, never think different, you're really awesome, sure you're strengths aren't at school but outside of school, you are so clever," Delia complimented.

"Yeah! You're really great at convincing, seriously, you managed to convince Lindy not to cancel the party and you managed to convince your parents that you had to be 21 to get a work permit!" Jasmine agreed.

Lindy then handed me a tissue, I wiped all the tears that I let drip down my cheeks. I'm so glad I let the gang know. They're so caring, I am not stupid. Sure I wasn't book smart but I am street smart which is awesome!

Why had I ever thought differently?

"Thanks guys, what would I do without you all? Thanks to the things you've said, I don't feel stupid at all. I feel….awesome!" I thanked.

We all chuckled at that.

"That's the Logan we know and love," Lindy replied.

"Group hug!" Garrett exclaimed.

We all hugged each other, it was so great to have such terrific friends.


End file.
